The summer of our lives
by R5Girl2001
Summary: It's the summer of a life time. Laura, Vanessa,Rydel,Riker, Ross, rocky, Ryland and Ell the all going to the same camp. But will feelings arise between people? Whose going to be jealous. Find out in " The summer of our lives"!
1. Chapter 1

Laura-  
I'm sooooooooo excited! I'm about to go to the camp I love and have been going to for the last 7 years! And I'll get to see Rydel again! And Rocky, Riker, Ryland,Ross and Ellington, but I'm the most excited about hanging out with Rydel! Their family lives around an hour or 2 away so I don't see them too often. But now I get to spend the entire summer with her and the boys! Hopefully I'll see Raini at camp too!

"Come on Laura! Time to go!," my mom yells from downstairs.  
"Coming!," I yell, and race down the steps and straight out the door to into the car right next to my sister Vanessa. She's also going to camp with me.

Rydel-  
OMG!OMG! IT'S CAMP DAY! I finally get to see Laura and Vanessa!  
I shoot down the stairs yelling at the boys to hurry up. First Riker, then Rocky, then Ryland, then Ross and finally our family friend Ell.  
Once they all finished getting ready, we all piled into the minivan and headed to camp.

Laura-  
As soon as we reached camp, I raced out of the car. Me and Vanessa quickly scanned the crowd for our friends. Quickly locating them, we decided that we were ping to scare them. We slowly snuck up behind them and them screamed "Surprise!"  
All 6 of them screamed, and Ross' sounded like a girl! Me and Vanessa started laughing so hard we couldn't breath!  
After we finished laughing, we got squeezed to death by Rydel. And then one by one by all the guys. First Riker , then rocky, then Ryland, then ell and finally Ross. Ross held on for along time though, and I don't think he know it but he has a death grip.  
" nice to see you too Ross," I say. He's as close to me as Rydel is and is easily my best boy friend. And I have a small crush on him. Wait who am I kidding?! I have a HUGE crush on him! But I'm too afraid to say anything because I'm scared that he won't like me back in the same way! Rydel already knows I have a crush on him and so does rocky. And their perfectly fine with it. But I've made them promise that they won't say anything to anyone else about it, especially Ross.

" come on guys, lets go check in!," says Riker and we all Follow him the check in.  
Me, Rydel, Raini, and a girl named Grace all end up together. The boys are all sharing a cabin, so their cabin is slightly larger.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura-

"Ready to go Laur?" Asks Rydel

"1 sec",I reply quickly while putting my hair back in a ponytail. I'm wearing a pair of short shorts and a this really pretty orange top. It's kinda like a tank top but it's not. But it still looks really cute.

I quickly finish up and me and the rest of my girls all head out for the camp fire. It's been one of my favorite things to do at camp for the last couple of is always a competition of who can make the best marshmallow. And it always ends the same way. Me and Rydel win while Ross burns all the boys and usually catches part of his clothing on fire. And then jumps into the lake. It's the funniest thing ever to watch!

As we near the fireplace, I see the the boys have already saved spots for us. The order is always the same. Ross, then me, then Rydel, then Ell, then Vanessa, Riker, and then the rest of them just sit down in a random order. But the first 6 of us always have the same order. It's kinda like a tradition

"Hey blondie," I say to Ross

"Sup girl?," he responds.

" ready to jump in the lake again?", I say

"I'm not going to lose again!," he yells.

Everyone starts laughing at that comment. Ross is well known for what happens at the campfire every year and everyone know what's going to happen again

—

By the end of the night, we are all caught up on each others lives this year. Ross jumped in the lake again and burned half the marshmallows as normal. But it was pretty awesome.

We all head back to our cabins to change and to sleep. Usually me, Rydel, Vanessa, and Raini spend time talking about boys. It's kinda like another tradition. It's fun though. Especially is the boy is at camp, and you spend the entire summer trying to get them together, jut to realize at the end that the boy is a complete idiot. It's fun though. Rydel starts first as normal.

"K, I might have a crush on someone.." She says

"Who!" Me, Raini and Vanessa scream.

"Guess"

" would we know him?"

"Yes and he goes to this camp"

"Here I think I know who," I say

"Who do you think it is?" She asks

"Ell"

"How do you know?!"

"It's obvious! You two flirt with each other nonstop!"

Vanessa and Raini start screaming.

"HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU!" They scream

" so that will be 1 of our goals this summer. To set both of you to up. " I say," now who want to go next?"

"Still like the same guy?" Rydel asks me

"Yeah, but I don't think he likes me back", I reply

"Oh, I don't know about that. He talks about you like 24/7 and I have a feeling he has a crush on you", she replies.

I automatically turn bright red. I can literally feel my face on fire!

"We'll see. Hopefully he does. " I say.

The evening keeps going on. Vanessa has a crush on Riker( which isn't a surprise. They have been flirting with each other ever since they met!). Raini has a crush on one of Ross' camp friends. A crazy redhead named calum. He's actually really sweet, and kinda cute, but not as cute as Ross. Wait... Laura snap out of it. He's your best friend, he probably doesn't like you back the same way!

We all head to bed, thinking about how to set people up with each, and what we were going to do the next day.

**how's the story so far? Please review!**

**i need 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


End file.
